


The First Kiss

by Mikki_Impala



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you like it, Love Poems, Original work - Freeform, Please Don't Re-distribute Or Re-post Without Crediting Me, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Impala/pseuds/Mikki_Impala
Summary: An original poem





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> \--- Please Read ---
> 
> I wrote this poem a few weeks ago and debated whether or not to post it. I decided to go for it otherwise it probably wont ever see the light of day. ^^'
> 
> Please don't re-post or re-distribute without crediting me as the author.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> x Mikki x

**\-----**

**The First Kiss**

_A poem by Mikki_Impala_

_\-----_

Faces inching closer

Cheeks reddened by blush

Sensitive skin with hairs on end

Temptation

Wanting

Anticipation

Delicate cradling of a waist and neck

Tentative hands gripping cloth

Breath caught in the throat

Intention

Anxiety

Determination

Rapidly beating hearts

Quickening pulses

Flickering gazes and longing looks

A tug

A gasp

A heart skipping a beat

The seconds pause that feels infinite

Silently seeking permission

Granted as lips seek each other

Elation

Relief

Satisfaction

Tilted heads and bodies pulled flush together

Connection deepened with the swipe of a tongue

An echoed moan between two

Passion

Desire

Longing

A Slow separation followed by small pecks

Foreheads rest against one another

A sigh of fulfilment accompanies a huff of disbelief

Affirmation

Contentment

Love

A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please comment and give kudos! 
> 
> It adds some light to my dark soul <3


End file.
